


Stormy bath

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would just take a bath and try to relax his aching muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy bath

Rain pelted his face and the wind whipped against his skin as he pushed through the storm to get back home to Mark. He had gone out almost an hour ago to buy food for the two of them, but as he was about to leave the shop, a storm rolled in, and Jack wanted to wait until the temperament calmed a bit before leaving. 

Obviously, that never happened. 

So Jack was stuck running through the streets of LA in the pouring rain and trying to protect the food he had just bought with his jacket. 

He was running low on breath and his lungs were aching when he finally spun around a corner and sprinted to his and Mark's door. 

He fumbled for a moment to get his keys out but eventually got the damn door open and slammed it shut behind him. As he propped himself back against the door, he could hear the storm kick up even harsher outside and he shuddered in horror.

The house was quiet save for the white noise the TV created and Jack had to assume the loud ball of energy that was his boyfriend was either asleep or reading. 

He was wet, tired, cold, and in desperate need of a bath, but that could all wait until he found Mark. 

Jack flinched as the sound of the distant thunder rolled through their home. It was going to be a bitch of a storm, and Jack wanted nothing more than to crawl into the safety of Mark's lap and watch a movie to distract himself. 

He dropped the bag on the counter and, following the only noise in the house, Jack plodded toward the living room in search of his boyfriend. Mark was unceremoniously sprawled across the couch with a book lying open across his chest and some weird cartoon playing on the TV in front of him. Jack could hear gentle snores emanating from the man, and it was so adorable that he didn't have the heart to wake him up. 

Jack could handle a few minutes on his own in the middle of a storm, he was a big boy now. 

He would just take a bath and try to relax his aching muscles, he was really out of shape and he needed to go back to the gym because that last few minutes of sprinting home was giving his lungs hell. 

Looking forward to the comfort of the water, Jack headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Mark woke to the sound of running water upstairs and the harsh splashing of rain against the walls of his home.

Assuming Jack to be in the process of taking a shower, Mark sat up to rub at his still tired eyes, letting the book he was clutching thump to the floor. Mark was going to be pissed with himself later when he had to look for the page. 

He stood from the couch and stretched his arms above his head. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he was just so comfortable and what had been the soft patter of rain at the time lulled him to sleep. 

After his spine was rightly aligned again, he padded into the kitchen to see what food Jack had picked for them that night. Mark wasn't exactly the best chef, but Jack was pretty decent and made meals for the two of them almost every night. It was incredibly domestic and lovable and one of Mark's favorite parts of his day. 

Just as he reached for the bag on the counter, there was a clicking noise and every light in the neighborhood flickered out. 

Mark heard a loud curse from upstairs and called out to Jack, "Stay still, love! I'll bring you a few candles!"

Mark didn't really own that many candles (a grand total of three) but he lit them all and dutifully brought them upstairs to Jack. 

He pushed the door open with his foot and placed one candle on the bathroom sink, one on top of the toilet seat, and one on the edge of the bathtub. They bathed the whole room in soft, flickering light and though they could hear the destruction of the storm outside, the atmosphere around them was pretty peaceful. 

As Mark got a good look at Jack, his heart melted all over his chest and a small smile graced his face. 

His knees were drawn up and he had bubbles forming up to his collarbones and Mark felt a spark of arousal at the sight of an adorable, completely naked, and wet Irishman in his bath. 

Jack smiled and winked at Mark, probably knowing the places his mind was going, but instead of making a smart-ass comment about it, he sat up and held out a hand.

"Would you like to join me? Water's warm." 

Mark swallowed hard and stripped out of his clothes embarrassingly fast, nearly knocking one of the candles over and burning the house to the ground. Jack simply giggled adorably and murmured a soft "careful" to him. 

Mark hummed happily, finally sliding into the bath behind him and Jack relaxed back into Mark's chest, enjoying the moment. 

It was a simple moment, but a memory that they would keep with them for a lifetime. The light dancing on the walls, the smell of vanilla wafting through the air, and the rain pounding outside all contributed to a moment of quiet peace. 

Mark picked up the soap that sat innocently on the rim of the tub and began to run his fingers behind Jack's ears and across his neck. He then flattened his palm against his partner's skin and began to rub soothing circles into his chest and shoulders.

Jack's head lolled back onto Mark's shoulder and he shuddered at bit at the warm touch. 

As Mark's hands were travelling into dangerous territory, a boom of thunder rattled the still and silent house and Jack's body jerked back into Mark's. Not that Mark was really complaining or anything, but the movement was too rough and sporadic for it to have anything to do with what his hands were doing and he would not accept this distraction. 

"Jack?" Mark's voice was deep and rumbling and he used it to mumble sensually into his boyfriend's ear, "are you afraid of storms?"

Jack let out a shrill squeak and snapped out a too loud "NO!"

Another crashing boom interrupted him and he wiggled closer into Mark.

"Yes." 

He chuckled against the skin of Jack's neck and wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him back to relax against him again while Mark rested his back against the tub. "I'll protect you, you nerd."


End file.
